


Future You (One Shot)

by iamsrybuttheyaregay



Category: One Direction
Genre: Cute, Gay, Larents, Love, M/M, One Direction Imagines, One Shot, day dream, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsrybuttheyaregay/pseuds/iamsrybuttheyaregay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry tells Louis a strange story about something, which happened, when he was seventeen.</p>
<p>This is my first english written ff. Hope you like it. :)</p>
<p>Btw: english is not my mother language. So please tell me, if you find any mistakes. Love y'all x</p>
<p>Désirée xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future You (One Shot)

»Future You«

"I knew you"  
"What?"  
"Yes, I saw you. I remember!"  
"For god's sake, Harry! What the hell are you talking about?!"  
"When I was seventeen I often had day dreams..."  
"You still have more day dreams than you will ever need."  
"Summer had begun and I was with Gem and Mom and we went shopping... And when we stopped at a Café, Gem and Mom went to the toilet and I sat myself down at the corner of the Café, waiting for them to come back, so that we can order some coffee or juice together. While I was waiting I closed my eyes and my mind was just flying around..."  
"Harry..."  
"Then I saw you..."  
"Really?"  
"Yes."  
"How did I look?"  
"Harry?"  
"You looked perfect."  
"Oh, Harold. When I was nineteen I never looked... 'perfect'. "  
"No, you don't understand."  
"Okay, so try to explain again."  
"It was a day dream, Lou!"  
"Still?! But you didn't know me! How were you able to..."  
"I don't know.... And the most scariest thing about it, is, that you didn't look like nineteen... You looked exactly the same way like you do now."  
"Harry, are you sure that..."  
"I'm pretty sure, because the following had confused me so... So... I can't describe how much it worried me..."  
"Okay, tell me what happened then."  
"You just wanted to buy some strawberry ice-cream and at the moment you turned around, you noticed me. You smiled and it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. You came over to me and asked, if I want to go on a walk with you and I don't know why, but you just had me and I just nodded. After we passed about three streets without saying a word, while you ate your ice-cream, we sat down on a bench with a lovely view on the river.   
'Harry...', you said.  
I looked at you and I was so fascinated by your beautiful eyes, that I didn't realize, that it's strange, that someone who I never met before, knew my name. 'Harry...', you said again. I weren't able to say even one word, so I just nod again and stared at you. But then you freaked out. 'Don't look at me like that!', you said and a little bit more quiet:'I hate it, when you do that!'. 'What?' 'Your fucking gaze! You want me to... ' 'To...?' 'And to make it worse, your so young, so cute and I can't stop to...' 'To what?' and then you desperately closed your eyes and like if you couldn't help yourself anymore, you took one hand around the side of my neck and kissed me. I was so surprised and I was even more surprised, when I realized that it was the best kiss I ever had and the most surprised thing for me was to know that you're a guy. I was the most straightest guy at our whole school and then you came and turned my world upside down without a warning. But then... your lips were away too fast and I did a noise like a dying albatross. 'No, sorry, we shouldn't have done that. We shouldn't... ', you said. Then you stood up. 'Fuck. I'm the biggest idiot the world had ever seen!', you yelled. 'What... What do you mean,...?' 'Louis. I'm Louis. Er... Harry... I think it's the best when you forget all about this moment here. I'm such an idiot, god! I only wanted to make it better... Easier, but I failed...' 'Lou...' 'No, forget me! It will be the best for us two! For you...!' 'I don't want to!' You looked like you wanted to cry. 'Harry please! I hope you forget me! I hope we'll never meet! Maybe my try to change something, changed a little bit...' 'What...', but you started to go away. 'Louis! Wait!', but you didn't stop. 'Harry...' 'Louis, please!' 'Harry!' 'L...' 'Harry! Wake up!' and then I felt Gemma's hands, raping my face and finally I woke up..."  
"Tell me that's not real!"  
"It definitely is, you can ask Gem and Mom. They asked me a few times who 'Louis' is, but I didn't know. I really forgot you or better: my brain forgot you, my heart never did and even if I didn't see you really, I never fall in love with anyone else until I met you... And... I'm sure that you also be the last one I will ever love so much... That it hurts..."  
"Harry... Your dream means something."  
"Do you think so?"  
"Yes, I don't know what it means, but I don't doubt it for a second that it's something bad."  
"No."  
"And I doubt no second that you're also the last one I love 'til I die."


End file.
